Wright
Wright is a Standard Agent in the Dino Attack Team. Biography Life before the Dino Attack Lucy Wright was born on LEGO Island. From a young age she was somewhat rambunctious and agressive. At the age of eleven, she was expelled from LEGO Island's school system after being involved in several fights, some of which she herself instigated. At the same time, her mother lost her job, and so the Wright family decided to relocate to LEGO City. In her new school, Lucy fell in with a crowd of students with rowdy dispositions similar to her own, described warningly by her parents as "hooligans." However, Lucy continued to excel in her schoolwork despite the supposed negative influence of her peers. She continued her association with this group of friends after finishing high school, and became romantically involved with one of them. However, she became unsettled when, in late 2003, some of them began turning to vandalism and robbery for their entertainment. When they were nearly caught by the police after a night of smashing windshields, she finally decided to cut ties with her old schoolfriends. Wright got a job, moved out of her family's home, and enrolled part-time in one of LEGO City's community colleges, where she continued taking classes off and on whenever she was financially able to do so. In 2008, following the defeat of both Evil Ogel and Dr. Inferno, she went to a bar on a whim. The liveliness of celebrating crowd made any form of conversation difficult, but even so Wright managed to get into a fierce debate with the man next to her; she believed that the Agents had saved the world, and he insisted that it was Alpha Team who was responsible for the victory. Their difference in opnion escalated to physical blows. The bar employee hired for security and crowd control attempted to intervene, but she knocked him down as well. However, he stood right back up with a bloody nose and asked her to dinner. Wright was surprised and somewhat confused, but said yes anyway, quickly discovering that she and Ben Shiller had a considerable amount of chemistry. They decided to enter into a relationship, and Wright's rambunctiousness bled into it; before long, minor physical attacks such as punches and kicks became an expression of affection for them. This odd dynamic turned many quizzical heads, but neither Shiller nor Wright cared, as they both felt that they understood one another in a way that was unprecedented for both of them. Dino Attack and Adventurers' Island Shiller and Wright had just bought an apartment together when mutant dinosaurs began appearing all over the world. Like most of the population, they evacuated to Antarctica, but in the confusion they were separated. After a few months, they began experiencing the proverbial "cabin fever." At this point they were reunited, and due to their somewhat rowdy behavior in trying to stave off boredom, the authorities at the refugee facility strongly suggested that they join the Dino Attack Team. Wright jumped at the chance, but Shiller only agreed on the condition that they vow to stick together. They joined just after the deconstruction of LEGO Island, so the first mission they actively participated in was the operation on Adventurers' Island. The constant sticking together turned out to be somewhat of a strain on their relationship after a while, and in the wake of a harsh argument, they decided to join separate squads. As a result, Wright was with the Rear Guard and Shiller was already at Outpost 4 when the attack on the Rear Guard Camp occurred. Fortunately, Wright escaped injury, and the two were reconciled. They manned the rear guns and scanners on Larson's T-1 Typhoon in the battles at the Temple of Hotep III and the Maelstrom Temple, and remained on board for the return journey to Dino Attack Headquarters. At War's End Once back at DAHQ, she and Shiller made the acquaintance of Hotwire, who had temporarily been in joint command of the mission with Reptile. As it turned out, the Elite agent was in fact Shiller's old friend Dave O'Neal. Their reunion was interrupted by the murders of the Second Headquarters Squad, and Hotwire requested that Wright and Shiller shadow Trigger after the mercenary attempted to kill Amanda Claw. Once XERRD's mole had been captured, and Dr. Rex's attack plans were revealed, Shiller, Wright, Hotwire, and Kat took a couple of hours to relax, reasoning that it could very well be their last chance, before preparing for the coming battle. Shiller and Wright manned the guns on Swerve's Iron Predator, acting as part of the last defensive line around DAHQ. They remained mostly unoccupied until Dr. Rex was fatally injured and subsequently possessed by the Darkitect. As Dr. Rex advanced once again towards HQ, surrounded by his armies of dinosaurs, Shiller was gravely wounded when a Mutant Lizard knocked him out of the IP's turret and attempted to maul him with its claws. Wright abandoned the IP and, with help from Epic Winston, carried him to the battlefield medics Wade and Martinet. Abilities and traits Wright is tough and has a high pain tolerance. Like Shiller, Wright identifies as an idealist, but is better described as a pragmatist; he holds ideals similar to Digger or Rex, but applies them only when he feels the situation allows it; essentially, she is a highly principled young woman who just happens to enjoy hitting people. Trivia *The relationship dynamic between Wright and Shiller was somewhat inspired by a song by Florence + The Machine. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Jackson Lake Category:To Be Expanded